


Gabriel's Choice

by CrowleyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/CrowleyGirl
Summary: Gabriel makes his choice. Written with Cat





	

Only a moment to make this decision. He could run again, like he ran from heaven. Run far from his brother and hide. Hide and live. Or he could do something right for once in his long life and die. Because he would die, there was no way Lucifer wouldn't kill him. His mind danced over the list of people who he could save.

Himself. Fuck that. He'd been saving himself for millennia. What virtue was there left in him, what valour in running away yet again? Live to fight another day? Ppht. There was no other day. This was it. The big fight was upon him. There would be no other chance.

Lucifer. His brother who was once the morning star, the one their father trusted enough to carry the light of heaven in a bottle around his neck. His brother, who in spite of both their many transgressions, his own cowardice, Luci's misguided rebellion, he still loved with all his heart.

Or Sammy, the imperfect human, who tried to do everything right and it all somehow turned out wrong, who always gave everyone a second chance no matter how much they had hurt him. The man who had given him a reason to come out of the shadows, to live, and now that so much was at stake, a reason to die.

He knew Sam wouldn't back down from Lucifer, the kid was just stubborn that way, and that stubborn streak would destroy him tonight if Gabriel sat out here in this damn car any longer. He slammed his hands into the back of the front seat, wanting to break something. The moment was slipping, any minute Lucifer would be there and would take Sam away to be his vessel.

The thought of the kid's hazel eyes turning red, of that sweet smile twisting into something cruel, of everything that was good and pure about Sam being overwhelmed by Lucifer's venom, drove him into action.

Don't worry Sammy, I'm coming for you.


End file.
